Baby
by HelliesWorld
Summary: Smart, and savvy Bella wants a baby. She is willing to go the mile for one. Edward just happens upon her path.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This all belongs to Twilight.**

**MariahajilE has kindly taken time to beta this work again. THANKS!**

**For those following Secrets - that last chapter is half written.**

**Enjoy :-) **

**Baby**

**Chapter 1**

She's pretty sure the babies of the world are out to get her. They make her heart melt into a huge messy puddle. Every time she sees a baby or child, her uterus clenches with want. She did everything right. She went to school, studied hard, busted her ass, and got a great job in Seattle. Now, she owns a car. Yes, she _owns_ a car. She just bought a house. Yes, a house. It's a huge fixer-upper, but that's really all she can afford in the area. Once it's fixed, it will be beautiful. It has such a classic look to it.

Bella walks through the park on her lunch hour and watches the mothers, fathers, and nannies play and entertain the children in their care.

"Hello?" Bella answers her cell.

"Hey, where are you?"

"Park. What's up?" Bella asks. She smiles upon hearing Henry crying in the background. Alice had Henry two months ago. Bella's in love with the baby. Just in love.

"Did you want to have dinner tonight? Just us?"

"Sure. Are you sure you're ready to leave my handsome boy?"

Alice laughs. "Yes. I've been holed up for two months straight. Jasper says I needed to leave the house, like, two weeks ago."

Bella smiles, agreeing in her head but not daring to say anything to Mama Whitlock.

"So you wanna go out? I'm not drinking," she informs her friend.

"No drinking. Got it. I can't drink, either." Henry's on the breast.

"But we can go to a classy bar. I don't know. You pick. It's gonna take me forever to get ready and say bye to Henry."

Bella smiles. "Okay. I'll swing by at eight?"

"Sounds good. He'll have had my boob and a bath by then."

"Okay. See you, sweetie."

"Bye," Alice chirps.

Bella hangs up her phone and slips it into her bag. She turns just in time to see a little kid racing down the path on his three-wheeler. He looks like a tiny member of Hell's Angels. She laughs, jumping out of the way.

"Sorry!" The father runs past moments later, trying to catch up.

Bella laughs and shouts ‟No problem!" in the direction he ran.

* * *

Edward licks his lips as he stands at a bar in the middle of buttfuck nowhere. He eyes the blonde that's eyeing him. His lips are moist from the beer he's drinking, and the music is low. He smirks at her. She smiles, completely interested. Pushing off the bar, he walks toward her. "I couldn't help noticing you noticing me."

The blonde giggles.

"Let's stop wasting time and just find a bed."

Her eyes are full of lust. "Okay," she whispers. Her throat is tight, and her breath is short, as the liquor's gone to her head. He's stunning. His hair's messy and kind of long. His arms are covered in tattoo sleeves. His muscles probably have muscles. [I1] She's dying to see under his worn, white shirt.

* * *

"That was amazing," she pants, rolling off of him. She sighs as he lights a cigarette next to her in bed. "How long are you in town for, stranger?"

"Just tonight." He blows a puff out.

The blonde laughs and runs her fingers into her short, cropped hair. "When will you be back?" She smiles turning to look at him. He puffs smoke into the air, offering no more than a shrug.

Turning, he puts the cigarette out onto the cheap motel's nightstand. "Let's make the most of it now, shall we?"

The blonde nods and smiles as he grabs a condom and rolls on top of her.

* * *

Edward fires up his Harley, his pride and joy. It's what matters most to him in this world. His foot stomps the gear, and he rides down the road toward his next stop on the roadtrip of his life.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Bella. It didn't take." Dr. Meadow pulls off her gloves and pats Bella's knee.

Bella shuts her eyes and holds a deep breath for a moment before releasing it. "Maybe next time."

"Maybe," Dr. Meadow assures her. "Are you going to use a different donor or get the same one?"

Bella smiles and shrugs. Pushing from the hard surface of the examination table, she turns, dropping her legs over the side. "Um, I don't know."

"I recommend taking your vitamins still. They're great for your body and also for preparing it for a baby. Go slow, Bella. Just relax."

"But I'm healthy, right?"

"Very."

She wants to whine about why she doesn't have a baby after three attempts of artificial insemination, but she bites her tongue. "Okay."

"It usually happens when you least expect it." Dr. Meadow smiles and shakes her head a bit at Bella. "But you're itching, expecting it." She winks. "Come back and see me in three months, okay? We'll try again."

"Thanks," Bella replies.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Bella." Alice sighs. She watches Bella rock Henry and tap his tiny bum.

"It'll happen, or I'm stealing him."

Alice laughs. "Take him. At night only, though."

Bella grins at the tiny boy in her arms. "You're a good boy for mommy at night. I know it."

"So untrue. He's such a naughty monkey," Alice confirms.

"I don't believe something so perfect could be naughty."

"Believe it," Alice says without a hint of humor in her voice.

Bella just smiles at Henry.

* * *

"Bells, the house looks great!" Charlie says as he stands out front of her tiny two bedroom, two bathroom home. He drove up the three hours with his new wife, Sue Clearwater-Swan.

"Thanks, dad, but you're lying," Bella laughs. "Let's go in." She greets them with a warm hug. "I made tea and some scones."

"My recipe?" Sue walks next to Bella and questions.

"Yup," Bella smiles. She gets a shoulder hug from her as they walk.

* * *

"I don't know why, but I bet if I had a one-night stand, I'd get pregnant."

"You probably would." Sue hands the wet dish to Bella, who dries it slowly, looking out her kitchen window. "You're stressed."

"Am not."

"Your mind is, Bella. Even I can see it," Sue argues. "You want a baby so much it's making you stressed, and it's not happening for that very reason," she explains. She's no expert, but it is what she believes.

"Maybe," Bella sighs. "I'm 35. I have a house, car, and am financially, mentally, and emotionally ready. I'm ready."

"I've known you for a long time, Bella," Sue says with a smile. "And you've never had a lover."

Bella looks away. "I'm not a virgin, you know, Sue."

"That's my cue," Charlie says, backing out of the kitchen with a beer in his hand.

Sue laughs and throws a dishtowel at him. "She's 35, Charlie!"

He grunts.

Bella blushes and hangs her head. "Oh, my God."

"He's such a stick in the mud." Sue smiles, shaking her head. "I know you're not a virgin. I just mean that you've always had a plan. You've never had someone to share your plans with, to just enjoy the life you've created for yourself."

"Plans are good. A partner just never made it into the plan."

"They are, but you don't know how to handle it when they don't work out. It's not working out how you planned now, is it?"

"No," Bella answers. She planned to have a baby by 35, but she doesn't have one yet. Everything else is in place, though. "I didn't think it would be the hardest thing in my life so far."

"Chin up. It'll happen," Sue says with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rosalie is stunningly beautiful, and Emmett is a handsome man. Both are so well put together. Alice and Jasper are a lovely couple, too.

"So, we're pregnant!" Rose announces. She beams with joy.

Jasper shakes Emmett's hand across the table.

Bella shifts uncomfortably. She's happy for Rose, really, but she's struggling with the desire for a child that she can't seem to have at the moment.

Rose glances at Bella. "I'm sorry. Shit. Shit, Em." She looks to her husband.

"Bella, we…" She knows Bella's trying to have a child. The guys don't say anything; it's a female-shared experience and heartbreak when it doesn't happen.

"Stop." Bella puts her hand up. "I'm so thrilled for you guys," Bella tells them honestly. They'll make awesome parents. Just awesome.

* * *

Bella lies in bed with her hands at her chest, and she stares up at the ceiling. It's pitch black in the room, but she still looks. She thinks about what Sue said last weekend, and she knows that her stepmother is right. Sighing, she curls to the side and shuts her eyes, willing herself to fall asleep.

* * *

Bella runs around her block, stopping outside of her drive and bends over panting, her hands pressed to her knees as the clarity hits her. Relax, have fun, and enjoy the life she has created for herself.

* * *

"Seriously, Bella. What the hell?"

"What?" Bella questions what Jessica says she walks into her home.

Jessica drops her bag on the table by the door. "Where have you been hiding this body?"

Bella laughs and shakes her head.

"So, Alice and Rose are pissed they can't come."

"They have husbands and children. They'll get over it."

Jessica agrees. She's known Bella for a few years now, though they don't run in the same crowd. Bella's a whole lot more reserved. Alice and Rose stick together, but they're friendly. Jessica was thrilled Bella called her up. She called Lauren and Irina up to join them, as well.

Bella checks her makeup and then her phone. She got an earfull from Rose about being safe and not going wild like someone on her 21st birthday. She shot her a text back, and that was that.

* * *

Edward walks into the club and looks around. He needs a place to stay tonight. He needs a warm, willing female. Scanning the classy place, he isn't sure how he got in, but he thinks it had something to do with the women gawking at him in line. He's traveled the country, and he plans do it again. His life is on the road; he doesn't have roots or ties to anyone but his Harley.

* * *

Bella doesn't drink. She can't help it. In the back of her mind, even when she's trying to relax, she can't help but plan. She can't help but think about the future.

"Buy you a drink?"

Bella turns and looks to her left. Her eyes land on the man's forearms. They're strong and lean, covered in tattoos. "Um…"

"Sure! She'd love it," Jessica pipes in for her.

Bella widens her eyes at Jessica. Clearly the woman is taking it upon herself to be her wingman. Wingwoman. The guy standing to her left is not someone she would date. She's a partner at Lloyd, Grossman, and Duncan. He looks like someone that would need her defense team. "I… I‒"

"Let me guess. Mimosa?"

"Not drinking tonight, actually," she informs him and his wicked smirk.

Edward grins down at her. "What are you drinking then?"

"I'm good with my water," Bella tells him.

"I'll have vodka on the rocks," Edward calls to the bartender.

Bella looks forward and twirls her water with lemon.

"Be interested," Jessica advises. She grins at the hot guy with the tattoo sleeves. "Fuckhot," she whispers. Jessica slaps Bella's ass before giggling over to Lauren and Irina.

"What's your name, baby?"

"Not 'baby,' just Bella," she says tightly. She wishes she could have a drink and relax, enjoy herself. She had a plan to do just that tonight. "I'll have a Mimosa," she orders suddenly.

"A Mimosa for the lady," he calls down to the bartender, a grin on his face.

"And you are?"

"Edward."

Bella mouths his name, just testing it. "Edward," she finally says aloud. "Thank you." Her hand grips the drink, and she takes a sip. It's amazing. "Mmm…" It slides down her throat. She hasn't had a drink in ages. She knows she'll be set back, but she needs to let go for a night and have fun.

Edward leers at her and grins. He steps closer. She's pretty and looks tight, but he can deal with that. She can be naughty tight.

"You can't intimidate me with that wicked grin of yours," Bella tells him matter-of-factly. She's a savvy lawyer who has her head on straight.

"No?" He lets a laugh out. "And here I was simply trying to win your affections so that we could have a wild night." He shakes his head and tips it to the side. He steps closer, his body pressing against hers.

Bella stares up at him, her Mimosa now finished.

Edward leans down and presses his lips to hers. "Do me the honor, sweet Bella," he mutters against her lips.

* * *

Her head is spinning from the drink, and his scent, and lips. He's completely wrong for her. This won't go anywhere. They're like chalk and cheese. But she came out tonight to have fun, and he looks like fun. The kiss that's still touching her lips? Well, that's more than fun.

* * *

**Thanks a bunch! **

**Once again beta-ed by MariahajilE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the kind words!**

**Thanks again to MariahajilE**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"I don't do this kind of thing," she whispers, gripping onto his waist.

Edward chuckles. He holds back the comment he had and says nothing.

"I've never been on a bike."

"Harley."

"What?" she shouts as he kicks it into gear. Her grip tightens. Her head is a bit light from the drinks she consumed. She's such a damn lightweight. Bella lets out a giggle. They left with Pitbull and Ke$ha's song "Timber" blaring through the club. It put her in a mood.

"Where do you live?" If nothing happens, he needs to get her home. She's not the typical chick he bangs and ditches.

Bella rattles off her address. "This is so unsafe. You could murder me!" she yells into his ear.

"I'm not going to murder you."

"Don't all murders say that?" she yells through a laugh.

"I don't know. When I see one, I'll ask."

She laughs, and the helmet moves on her head.

* * *

"Nice place," Edward comments as they walk up to her house.

"Just bought it." Bella fumbles with the keys. "How much did I drink?" she laughs, turning to him and smiling.

He smiles and brushes her cheek. "Three Mimosas and my second vodka." She's sweet ‒ too sweet for him, actually. It was pretty hot watching her down that vodka.

"Feels like three and the vodka. Did you spike my drink?"

"No," he laughs. "I don't need to spike drinks to get women in bed with me."

"No, you use that wicked smile," she says, glancing at him before looking at the key hole and wondering why the hell it's not working tonight.

"Hmm." He places has hand over hers and turns the key. "Don't you have to call your friend? Let her know I haven't killed you?"

"Oh. Jessica, yes," she says a bit loudly. She fumbles around in her bag for her cell. Bella keeps an eye on Edward as he walks slowly through her home. "He hasn't killed me, no," Bella speaks into the phone. "Well, you wanted me to call," she says again, watching him. "I'm planning to, but I'm calling you first like you demanded."

Edward smiles at her while she finishes her conversation. "Planning to what?" he questions lowly, walking back to her.

"Well," Bella shifts on her heels. His hands go to her hips, and he walks her back into the wall. She lightly bangs her head. "Ouch. I won't remember this in the morning," she informs him.

Edward smiles.

"That wicked smile is so naughty," Bella laughs.

Edward dips his head and sucks the skin of her throat. "You will remember this. Trust me…"

* * *

Her body arches towards his, and she feels so high. She'll need to check her books, because feeling like this has to be illegal.

Edward watches her writhing body. She's not stunningly beautiful, but she's natural. She's different. He's glad he picked her tonight. "Fuck." He breathes into the skin of her neck.

Bella's nails nip at his shoulders and neck. His lower back gets the same attention. Her hands are eager to touch him all over. His body is covered in tattoos. He wanted the light on, and while she doesn't do that, she did tonight. Her head and her body have gotten away from her. She doesn't do this. "Condom," she breathes.

"Where are they?" he grunts, thrusting his straining dick against her opening, ready to go inside.

"You don't have one?" she pants.

"No," he informs her, ready to pull back. He carries little with him. He depends on the women he sleeps with. They always do, until this one.

Bella pauses and stares up at him. "Just do it," she whispers.

"Are you on something?"

She nods, her head clearing up.

"Thank fuck," he breathes, thrusting into her. "Shit," he whispers. He can't remember the last time he was inside a woman bare. "God." He holds still, dropping his head. His hands cradle her head.

Bella moans, her hands clutching onto his hips. "It's good, right?"

He lifts his head and looks down at her. "Yeah, it's good." He smiles at her before moving again.

"God, that wicked smile." Her eyes flutter shut with his thrusts.

* * *

Edward wakes up before Bella. He looks at her sleeping next to him. Groaning softly, he sits up, rubbing his face. His eyes scan her room for his boxers or jeans. Grabbing them, he slides in and jumps once to get them up. He pads to the bathroom and washes his face with his bag in hand. Digging around, he grabs his toothbrush and brushes his teeth. He comes out of the bathroom and looks at the woman in bed still sleeping. That is a good bed; he hasn't slept that well in ages.

Bella moans and rolls over. Her eyes still shut, she stretches and yawns. "Oh, gosh," she breathes out. Her body is achy yet feels pleasant.

Edward stands, watching her in her own little world. It's rather amusing.

"Edwin…? Edward. Right," she mutters away to herself. "Christ, Bella, what were you thinking?"

"You were probably thinking…" His voice brings her from her personal thoughts.

"You're still here?" She sits up and clutches the sheet to her chest.

"I've seen it all, baby."

"Bella."

"Baby Bella?" he questions.

"Just Bella."

"Just Bella, you were probably thinking 'What a fucking good-looking guy that looks like he can fuck.'"

"I‒ I…" Bella frowns after his attempts to make her head spin. "Now that's over, you can go."

"Without breakfast first?" he pouts.

Her brow wrinkles. "You have a wicked pout."

He smiles and walks to the bed. "So, breakfast?"

"I guess cereal wouldn't hurt."

"Oh no, Just Bella," he laughs. His jean-covered knees hit the bed, and he climbs on, straddling her.

"You wanted breakfast," she reminds him.

"I still do." He winks down at her. His fingers tiptoe down her throat and over her breasts, stopping where his body meets her belly button. Edward scoots down her thighs, giving himself some space. "This," he says, pulling the cover away and exposing her white flesh. His hands roughly pull her thighs apart. "This is breakfast"

Bella's eyes widen before shutting.

* * *

She's sleeping again. He gets out of bed this time and grabs his bag, heading into the rest of her home. She's certainly different from girls he usually picks up. She brought him back to her house. Normally, they go to a motel on the girl's dime. He has money, but it's not important. He doesn't flash it around. The only thing worth something to him is his Harley. The only money he has ever used was on this Harley. He can sleep and live in motel after motel for the rest of his life, as long as his bike is with him. Bella's different, which makes her certainly interesting.

He sits down at her desk in the living room and notices all the legal hooplah. He sees photos of her friends and family scattered around. He instantly notices the creaking blinds; they're hanging off of the old house. It's quaint and charming in this bustling city.

"I don't keep a safe in the house," she says from the side.

"I wasn't going to steal from you," Edward tells her, pushing up from her desk. He turns to face her, leaning on the wood.

Bella leans on the doorframe in her bunny slippers and house coat.

Edward cocks an eyebrow at the bunny slippers. "Cute."

"Well… Thank you for last night."

He smiles at her slight uncomfortableness. He doesn't usually have this, as he doesn't stay the night. He normally likes to be gone before the chicks wake up. It's just the way it goes. He doesn't have ties to them, to the town, or to the city. He's here and then gone. But that damn bed with her warm little body wouldn't let him leave. He could have slept for a few more hours, too.

"I have a busy day, you know."

Edward rubs his chest. "Yeah, I see your house is gonna fall down around you if you don't do something about it."

"I'm busy. I'm getting to it," Bella defends. "I don't think you have any place to judge my home."

"I'm making an observation."

"It was unrequested," Bella retorts.

"Lawyer?"

"Yes," she answers softly.

"Nice," he says, moving around the room and settling on her sofa. "Damn good sofa."

Bella watches him and tucks her hair behind her ear. "Don't you need to head out? Work?"

"First off Bella it is Saturday. But, no job, just be and my Harley"

"I could stay around and help fix up this place."

"I'll hire a contractor." She didn't get a golden star in one-night stands, but she's fairly certain this is not how it happens.

"Hire me."

Bella laughs. "Do you even know what to do?"

Edward watches her walk around the couch to face him, her arms folded. "I'm fairly good with my hands."

Bella turns her head as she blushes.

Edward smiles at her.

"Um, well go home and come back in two hours. We can talk then." She offers the only suggestion she can right now.

"I don't have a home." He's not ashamed. It's his choice how he lives.

"Oh." She's confused. She wonders how he survives. Health insurance, showering, food, and the other reasons he should have a home are endless, as well of the dangers of just having no place safe and warm.

"Oh," she says again, her mouth hanging open. The realization hits her: she had sex with a homeless man. "But you have a bike, a nice one."

"Harley. It's more than a bike, Just Bella."

She glares at him. "It's not Just Bella. My name is Bella."

Edward smiles and stands. He walks the three steps to her, and she steps back. He closes the gap again. "I know what your name is, Bella."

"Um, where are you things?"

He turns to the bag on the floor.

"That's it?"

"All I need. I don't have ties anywhere."

"Isn't that lonely?"

"Are you lonely?" he shoots gently back at her.

"No. I have a job, friends. I live alone, but I'm not lonely," she explains. He doesn't have any of that from what she's seeing.

"I'm not lonely," he tells her simply.

Bella nods.

"Shouldn't we have coffee over this deep-rooted conversation about loneliness and potential room and board for hire?"

"Am I the lawyer or you?" Suddenly, he's living in her home so he can fix it up. They need to slow down. This is crazy.

* * *

Bella paces her bedroom. Edward's out there making breakfast with whatever he finds. He apparently can cook. She can't. Good luck to him. "I can't do this." Her fingers run into her hair, holding it back from her face. "He can't live here. What the hell am I thinking? I'm sane. I'm a sane person. This is not me. I don't do this. Sane people don't do this, right?"

"Sane people don't talk to themselves, no."

Bella almost jumps out of her skin. She didn't hear the bedroom door open. He's standing there holding a mug. "You can't sneak up on me," she scolds. Bella steps back when he steps into her bedroom.

"Don't you know by now that I'm not going to hurt you?" he frowns, offering her the mug of steaming coffee.

Bella takes it, staring into his eyes. "Thank you."

"So have you thought about my offer?"

"You seem like you move around a lot. Why are you staying now?" He doesn't know her. He's clearly not for that.

"I'm just staying for a while. I've been riding a long time. Cross country. I'm at the other side now. I want a break, I guess." He didn't realize how tired he was until he slept so well last night.

"And my house looks like…?"

"The perfect way to pass time until I'm ready to hit the road."

"So you won't hurt me?"

"Nah. Well, not unless you're into that sort of thing," he smiles.

Bella frowns. "I'm not into that sort of thing"

"We'll see." He laughs at her scowl. "Breakfast is ready. Wanna talk about the terms?"

She nods, letting him leave her room first.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Okay. He's hot. I'll give you that," Rose says, staring out the window at Bella's… Well, she isn't sure what he is. Emmett is having a chat with him. Edward doesn't look at all intimidated by her husband. Emmett actually looks pretty nervous.

Alice frowns. "I can't believe you moved this guy in with you."

"Honestly, this situation is win-win, really," Bella shrugs.

"How so?" Rose turns from the window as her husband and Edward laugh about something. Odd.

"Well, I want a baby."

"Is he giving you a baby as a trade off?" Alice questions quickly.

"Don't be crazy."

"Bella, please tell me you're using protection with this guy."

Bella looks away.

"Holy shit! You've lost your mind. She's lost her mind, Rose," Alice then says to Rosalie.

"Calm down, Alice. You're upsetting Henry." The baby wails on cue.

Rosalie's happy that Alice has to take Henry out. "So." She crosses her arms. "Is Edward aware that you're going to use him to get a baby?"

"I'm not going to actively do it." Bella tries and fails to defend herself.

"So you'll use condoms?"

"No."

"Bella help me out here, because I'm going to end up on Alice's side, which never happens."

Bella smiles a bit. "He's going to stay here and do work on the house. He just wants to rest before he hits the road again. If I get pregnant, it will be perfect."

"Don't you think, as a lawyer, you should inform him of your plan?"

"It might not work."

"And you might be knocked up."

"Either way, after he goes ‒ if I am or if I'm not ‒ I won't see him again, so…" Bella just shrugs.

"I _knew_ you shouldn't have gone out with the slut trio."

"Rose, be happy. This is a good chance for me to have a baby."

"Bella, I just don't think you should deceive him."

She sighs. "I just… I want a child, and if it happens while he's staying here, so be it."

"I don't want you to get a disease from him."

"I know."

"You don't know him."

"I know," Bella says, looking away. She doesn't want to know him. She doesn't need to. And he doesn't need to know her or know what she has planned.

* * *

"Nice meeting you, man." Emmett shakes hands with Edward. "Good luck with this place."

Edward laughs and glances at Bella. She has pretty nice friends. The ladies are giving him the stink eye. He gets it, but he's not put off by it.

* * *

He has the spare room at her place. He starts work tomorrow, a Monday. She informed him that she leaves for work early. She also runs in the morning before that. He went out and used his money to buy some personal items. He'll be staying longer than three weeks, so he needs more than a change of clothing. He'll most likely donate it before he hits the road again.

Bella walks into the kitchen and gives him a tight smile. She's unsure about the living together, but they aren't _together_. It's a bit strange.

"Do you want to go over what you want done?"

"Sure. Let me get my list," Bella says before rushing to the living room and into her desk drawer.

He's sitting at her kitchen table when she returns with a file. "Christ, Bella."

"Naturally, I don't expect you to stay and do it all, but I need to know what's been done and still needs doing," she says before flipping the binder open.

Edward scans over it. "You are really… thorough," he says, choosing his words wisely. She's letting him stay here after all. Even though she's getting something from it, he's still a stranger in her home.

Slowly, they go through the work that needs immediate attention. Bella has kindly color coded the important tasks in red.

* * *

"Enough." He takes the binder and shuts it.

Bella jumps at his voice.

"Enough talking about your plans." He stands, taking her hips in his hands and lifting her onto the table.

"Edward, I don't think‒"

"Are we back to thinking and planning again?" He nuzzles her throat. "You smell good."

"Shower. You should try one." She pokes at him. He's been here two nights, one night officially, and they slept together both times. She's yet to see him shower.

"Do I smell?"

"No." In fact, he smells amazing. It is so odd. He's sweaty from being outside and sweaty from their sex, but he smells good. Great.

"Shall we shower now?" He sucks on her throat, and her hands are on his shoulders.

Quickly, he pulls back and pulls off his shirt. It needs to go into the laundry anyway. His new clothing is in his room. He'll wear something after a shower with Bella. His shirt is dropped to the floor.

Bella stares at him, her mouth open as she looks at his bare chest. Perfect. Her eyes take in all of his tattoos. She's never seen so many in one place before. They're like another skin on him. They've marred his skin, and yet they look very much in place. He's younger than her, she knows this, but by how much, she can't say. His body's very virile and healthy, but looks can be deceiving. Her hopes are that they aren't in this case. He's the perfect specimen.

"Just Bella."

"Stop it," she whines.

Edward smiles at her.

"Wicked," she mutters, leaning in and kissing him.

* * *

"I've never…" She pants in the shower. The water is beating down on them. Water pressure is not something that needs to be fixed in her house.

He doesn't wait. Instead, he thrusts up into her from behind.

Bella drops her forehead against the tiles, and her hands slide up, reaching and gripping for support.

Edward wraps an arm around her stomach, pulling her back close to his chest as he pushes up, deeper.

"Oh, God," she whimpers. Her hands go around his neck, holding him.

* * *

He smiles with his towel around his middle. "Get dressed." She's funny, a bit odd, but cute as well. "How old are you, Just Bella?"

"Do you think you should be asking a lady that?" She's standing in her robe in her bedroom.

"I think you need to fucking tell me." His words are harsh, but his tone is anything but.

"35. You?"

"27."

"That was…" She can't even describe what just took place in the bathroom.

Edward agrees with a nod, and just like that, the age conversation is over.

"We can order pizza for dinner," she offers.

"Sounds good. I'll be out in a bit."

"Me, too." She nods towards her dresser.

Edward turns and leaves her standing in her room, confused by the situation but still liking it.

* * *

**Thanks a bunch again to MariahajilE **

**And thank you for the reviews! **

* * *

d


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you again to all reviewers & MariahajilE**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Bella pounds the pavement and tries to think of how she will explain this to her father. She hopes he won't find out, and Edward will be gone before any interaction between them has to take place. Charlie's well aware of her attempts at artificial insemination. He's all for it, actually. Charlie's very much looking forward to becoming a grandfather. He, however, wouldn't be if he knew his daughter was shacking up with some tattoo-covered drifter in hopes of becoming pregnant while getting her home fixed up in the process.

* * *

Stopping, she pants with her hands on her hips. She paces back and forth as she cools down. That was a good run. Running clears her head and wakes up her body for the day. She has a load of paperwork to do when she finally gets in. Bella unlocks the door and thinks she'll have to give Edward her spare key to use while he's around. She rubs her forehead and moves into her kitchen, pulling a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Morning." His voice is gruff from sleep.

"Jesus!" Bella jumps as she's startled from her thoughts.

Edward smiles and walks into the kitchen, brushing by her with a smirk and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Morning."

He looks her over in her running gear. It's not at all revealing, very modest, but it's a bit sexy. He quirks his brow.

"What?" Bella wonders at the face.

"Nothing. So I thought I would get started on the yard out back."

"That wasn't in red," she argues. "Do you want me to get my binder out?"

"No, I don't need for you to get your binder out." He mocks in her slightly condescending tone. He likes it.

Bella glowers. "I am allowing you to stay here in exchange for your services."

Edward smiles wickedly at her. "And what services would those be, Just Bella?"

She steps back from his advances. She wants to have sex in order to make a baby, but this – just having sex to have sex - feels overwhelming. She wonders if people just do this.

"Yes, people just do it," he answers.

Bella frowns. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes," he smirks. His hands go on her hips, and he lifts her to the counter. "Sex is good, you know. This is right, and you're smart."

Bella licks her lips and stares at him, her hands on his shoulders.

"How many partners have you had?"

"I am pretty sure that falls under inappropriate."

Edward smiles. "We've been fucking for two days now. I'm pretty sure you are being evasive, counselor."

"None of your business. How's that for evasive?" She cocks an eyebrow at him.

"Your snotty attitude is pretty much a turn on. Keep it up. I may have to put the pretty lawyer in her place." His hands squeeze her middle, and he thrusts her forward. Her body is pressed to his.

Bella glides her hands and fingers up his neck into his thick, dark hair.

Edward carries foliage after foliage out of her yard. It's a pretty impressive yard. Well, it will be once everything is cleared away. He wipes his brow with his forearm and sighs. His white shirt is sticking to him. He pulls it over his head, throws it down, and continues his work.

* * *

Bella sits at her desk and smiles.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing," Bella answers.

"There's something… You look different. Are you…?" Angela, Bella's assistant, knows her struggles with trying to conceive a child.

"No," Bella answers quickly. "Soon… I hope," she adds with a small smile.

"You'll make a wonderful mother, Bella," Angela smiles.

"Thank you. I hope I get the chance."

"You will."

Bella mouths a 'thank you' before Angela heads back to her desk. She goes through the paperwork Angela left and continues on her day.

* * *

"How's it going?"

Bella pushes the door shut with her bottom as she holds her cell to her ear. "Good. Just got home" She grabs her bags from the back seat.

"Is he still there?"

"Yes, Alice," Bella says with a sigh. She's tired and wants to sleep.

"Just asking. I'm only looking out for you. This is totally insane."

"I'm aware of your feelings on the matter." Bella frowns upon hearing a sound coming from out back. She walks around and through the gate towards the back of her home. "But I have a plan, and I'm sticking to it."

"I'm aware of your plans. This one, however, is crazy!"

"Alice, please try to be happy for me, and if not, be happy I'm getting laid regularly. Be happy I might get‒" Bella stops in her tracks as she takes in the view. It's not dark yet, just dusk; it's the best time of the day, really. Twilight. Edward's standing in her backyard, which is completely cleared, and she now has a tree. Edward's standing on a stool, hanging lights from her new tree.

"Bella? Bella! Are you there? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… Alice, I have to go."

"Bella, wait‒"

"I'll call you."

Edward turns around and spots her. "Hey."

"Hey." She walks over, tucking her phone away as she holds her bags.

Stepping down when she's close, he smiles at her. "Like it?"

"This is really…" Bella turns. She has hedges surrounding the garden area and a huge tree full of white lights. Looking around, she looks for the power source.

"LED lights. It has a power box you can shut off, take the batteries out, and so on," he explains.

"Did I have these lights somewhere?"

"With all the labels and order in your cupboards, you think you had lights you didn't know about?"

Things dawn on her. "You went snooping around my home?" Her face goes white.

Edward shakes his head. "I didn't snoop."

"But you went into‒"

"I checked your Christmas stuff. You had nothing I could use, so I went and got some things. End of story."

"Where's your shirt?" She loses her train of thought because of his bare chest.

"It was hot today," he says simply.

Bella licks her lips, watching him. His question about how many partners she's had? Clearly not as many as him. She can tell that much. They're complete opposites. Tattoos scare her. She has her ear pierced, and that's it. His tongue is pierced. She saw it at the bar when they met Saturday night. She felt it when they kissed and when he did more. His nipples are also pierced. Her body responds just by looking at him. It responds in such a primitive way that she can't control her breath any longer. Her head feels light and they haven't even touched. She only talking to him.

"It's passion," he explains.

"Did I say something out loud again?" Bella looks up at him with wide, embarrassed eyes.

"No, but that mind of yours is going like a machine." He can tell she rarely, if ever, shuts it off.

"Oh." Bella runs her hands through her hair. "I'm really ready to crash." She rubs her scalp. "It looks amazing out here, Edward. Really."

"I'm glad you like it. You can sit out here with a glass of wine and good book. Get a nice lounging chair, and put it under the tree." He paints the picture, looking in the direction, his hands moving.

Bella looks at his profile. Perfect. She wonders how someone can look so perfect, like Adonis, but be covered in tattoos.

Edward stops and smirks at her.

"What?" She hopes she didn't say anything out loud. He's what happens to smart girls, why they become dumb.

"Nothing. So… I didn't do the important red section, but the world is still spinning. Happy with it so far?"

Bella nods. "It really is wonderful. Thank you. I'll pay you for the lights."

"No need," he shakes his head.

"Don't be silly. It's my house, and I'll pay for any supplies you need." He lives on his bike and in random beds. He doesn't have much money, if any, she deduces. He can't go around buying things for her home.

Edward says nothing.

"Did you eat?" She turns and walks toward the back door, which leads to her to the kitchen.

Close behind her, he answers. "Lunch? Yes. Dinner? No."

Bella places her bags down and looks at his wicked smile. "What?" she frowns.

"Dessert? Yes. That was this morning."

Her face reddens at what happened in her kitchen after her run this morning. She's not sure she's ever had sex before work. No wonder she's tired; her routine was thrown. Her brain was overworked before she even got to her desk. It's overworked from thinking about him. And the sex in her kitchen and the sex in the shower. She touches her head, wondering what's happening to her. She needs to slow down.

"I've always had a sweet tooth. I could use dessert again."

"We need to slow down," Bella blurts out.

He leans on the counter.

"I just…" She runs her hands through her hair. "I just need to think for a second."

"I think you're doing fine by not thinking. Sometimes it's okay to just feel and enjoy."

She drops her hands and lifts her head to look at him. "I've known you for three days. Three."

"And?"

She shakes her head. Her goal is a baby. Maybe Alice is right. She _knows_ Alice is right. She's insane. People don't do things like this. At least normal people don't. "And‒ Well, and…" She doesn't know.

"We aren't getting married. We're having sex ‒ _good_ sex." He makes a face. "I'm here doing some work on your house until I hit the road again. It's not rocket science, and it's not years at law school. It just is what it is," Edward shrugs. "Enjoy it." He doesn't care either way. He has nothing invested. He can hit the road any time. That is what's brilliant about his life. Nothing's holding him down or back. But Bella looks like she needs a break from her own head, so he's making an effort to get her to let her hair down.

Licking her lips, she lets out a breath. "Okay," she nods, looking at him. "Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

**I have finished Secrets the lovely MariahajilE has it now (if you are reading that) IF not...**

**Once again thanks to MariahajilE for fixing everything!**

**ENJOY :-)**

**Chapter 6**

He lies in her bed, looking at the ceiling, as his hand rests around her naked shoulders. She pants softly, still awake next to him.

"Edward?" Her voice is small and sleepy.

"Hmm?"

"Do you do this often?"

"Do what? Have sex?" He bends his head as she shifts, moving off of his chest.

Her body is heavy and damp, even more tired than before. A good tired. "Yeah, have sex with women."

"Well, I don't have sex with men," he says jokingly.

Bella growls. She reaches for a discarded shirt. Unable to find one, she tucks the sheet under her arms and around her body.

Edward watches her long hair move against her very pale skin. He can't remember the last time he was with someone so natural, someone with no additives. And it's not just her looks but her responses to his words, to his touches, to when he fucks her.

"I don't."

"Are you asking me if I'm clean?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"I'm clean," he admits. "I don't fuck without a condom."

"You did with me," she reminds him.

"True, but I didn't until you, so…"

"I'm the first?"

"Yeah, you're the first."

She doesn't know why that makes her smile, but it does.

He watches her turn away. Edward sits up, his stomach muscles tight. He reaches for her and pulls her down, rolling on top of her and causing her to cry out softly. "I like it," he admits. He's intimate with women, in the loosest sense of the word, but being the way he has with Bella the last few days is different. He isn't in love with her, but the level of intimacy is different. Maybe it's because she's different from what he knows.

"I like it," Bella admits to him. Her eyes search his face, and it's perfect. She hates that.

Edward smirks.

"What?" she growls, trying to push him off.

Edward just laughs and grabs her wrists with ease, pinning them to the bed. "Now, now."

"Off me."

"You like my cum in you."

"You're disgusting." She rolls her eyes and turns her head to the side to avoid his stare.

Edward laughs and starts kissing her neck. He doesn't stop until she relaxes and goes with it. "I don't believe you, counselor," he says gently. "I think you're just as dirty as I am."

Bella sighs, enjoying his assault on her throat. She hates that he's right.

"I can't wait to find out how dirty."

* * *

Rosalie side-eyes Bella as they walk to lunch. "So…"

"Just say it."

"You look good, really good."

"What?" Bella stops in her tracks. "What?"

"He's been there for two weeks now?"

"Two weeks on Saturday," Bella clears.

Rose nods. "Well, you look good. I don't know what he's doing."

"He's fixing my house."

"And you?"

"I don't need fixing, Rosalie," Bella growls.

"No, just a good fuck."

"Oh, my God. You sound like Edward."

Rose laughs. "I guess I like him. Let's eat"

* * *

"Edward?" Bella calls out as she walks into her home. He took care of the backyard. When she gets more of the inside sorted, she'll have a barbeque. It's stunning back there. She's already had dinner under the lighted tree. Walking into the kitchen, she can see he's pulled some cabinet doors off to refinish them. She could've gotten the cabinets replaced, but her father said the wood's strong.

Continuing through the house, she finds him passed out on the sofa, snoring. He looks dirty, handsome, and young. Her hands go to her mouth when she remembers he's only 27. It's not that young, but it's still young. She doesn't know his story, but he doesn't really know hers, either. If he had been in the donor database, she would've picked him.

* * *

Bending down, she hides the pregnancy tests she bought today at the back of her bathroom vanity. Sinking to the floor, she sighs, resting her body against the closed door. She likes him enough as a friend, so she sometimes feels horrible about deceiving him. In the end, though, she knows she'll never see him again or get an opportunity to do this; an opportunity this easy won't happen again.

* * *

Edward snores himself awake. Smiling, he rubs his chest and stays in his position.

Bella walks into the room and pushes her glasses on top of her head.

"Hey."

"Hey. Uh, hi. How was your day?"

"Got a bunch of things done. Did you see the kitchen?"

"Yeah. It's looking really good," Bella smiles.

"Where the fuck did they come from?" he asks as he sits up.

Swearing is so off putting, but the way the words roll off his tongue is a complete turn on.

"Those sexy lawyer glasses." He stares at her.

"What?" Bella makes a face pulling them off the top of her head.

Edward laughs. "Put them back on," he tells her. Standing, he watches her slide them up her nose. "Why am I just seeing them?"

"I don't wear them often. My eyes were tired today." She takes them off again and rubs her eyes gently, waking herself up.

Edward stares at her in her pencil skirt and blouse. Her tits are so amazing. Her hair is pulled back in a low full bun at the base of her neck. He only saw her for a moment this morning. "You've been out like that all day?" He steps closer to her.

Bella stops rubbing her eyes and frowns at him. "Why are you being so weird?"

He laughs and then smirks at her.

"Oh, stop." She rolls her eyes, pushing him back lightly before putting her glasses back on.

"Yeah, keep 'em on. I like this look."

"I think you're nuts."

He laughs as he grips her hips. "I think you're fucking hot."

"Yeah, right." She rolls her eyes again and uses her hips to push him away.

"Oh, no." He holds her tight and close. "You stay."

"Glasses go?"

"Clothes go. Glasses stay," he mutters, dropping a kiss her mouth.

She wonders for a moment if this is what having a lover is.


	7. Chapter 7

**GAH, sorry it has been a long long day.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Alice holds Henry and looks at Bella as they have lunch together. She's voiced that she's pretty much against Edward living with her. Bella knows this, but she still needs to say something. "I just think that‒"

"Oh, Alice, shut up," Rosalie growls. Emmett 'knows' about the arrangement and actually thinks the tattoo-covered guy's a good one. She's a bit hung up on his appearance, but he's been pleasant, and her husband likes him. He has a tongue ring. She wasn't brought up in Posh City, but he's not a person she would normally hang around with. Neither would Bella, for that matter. He looks like someone Charlie Swan would have a heart attack over and then arrest. "Look at her. She's glowing."

Alice looks at Bella. "You look great, but you always do."

"Alice," Bella sighs. She looks at Henry in her arms. "I want that ‒ I _really_ do ‒ and having sex," she whispers, "like I'm having is my best chance."

"You can't deceive him. It's wrong, first and foremost. What he if finds out?"

"If I get pregnant, I'll make sure he's long gone before any signs arise."

"I don't like it."

"Me, either," Rose chimes in. Bella throws her a 'I thought you were on my side' look. "I just think you should lay it all out for him. He might agree. Who knows?"

"A Harley-riding, tattoo happy, life-on-the-road guy agreeing to be my child's donor? I don't think so."

Alice actually smiles. "No," she laughs. "He'd never agree to that."

* * *

Edward walks in from the garage holding a cupboard door. He's almost done finishing them. They're all in her garage. Bella's so organized and refined. Being with someone like him has to mean she's having a life crisis. He chuckles to himself, his tongue ring touching the top of his mouth when he clucks his tongue.

"Hey."

"Hi." He looks up from resting the finished door in her living room. She's wearing skinny jeans cut at the ankle, a blouse, and a sweater with flats. She looks nice. There is a big clunky necklace around her neck. It works. The sexiest thing she owns is those damn glasses.

"How is it going?"

"Great. I should have the last door done by tomorrow, and then I's get them all back on." He thinks about his next task. He knows he's getting under her skin by working out of order, but she needs to know that the earth will continue to spin anyways. It _will_ spin even if he doesn't follow the plan.

"Great." Bella nods. She wants to bring out her binder again and remind him of the important tasks she wants and expects to have done first. But she knows she's fighting a losing battle. He seems to enjoy toying with her and her ordered life.

"How was lunch with your friends?"

"Good. I always have a good time with them," she answers, grabbing a bottle of water. She watches him stand straight.

Edward smiles at her.

"What? Why do you look at me like that?"

"It winds you up, Just Bella."

She rolls her eyes and copies his stance, leaning on her counter with her arms folded, her water next to her. She cocks her eyebrow up at him.

"What's your story?"

"Story?"

"What's a girl like you doing with a guy like me?"

"What's a guy like you doing with a girl like me?"

"I needed a soft place to land for a while."

"Why? You on the run?" she asks as she smiles and leans forward. Though she's only partly joking, she wouldn't be shocked if he was.

"No," he grins. "I needed a break, and between your legs seemed perfect." Smiling, he steps forward and grabs a hold of her middle.

"Ugh." Bella pushes his chest.

"What's _your_ story? Did you always want to be a lawyer?"

"Always," Bella answers, her breath picking up as he pulls her shirt free.

"You can keep the necklace on this time," he informs her, his nimble fingers plucking at the buttons of her blouse. "How come you aren't married?"

"Why aren't you?" She retorts for no other reason than not wanting to answer.

Edward smiles and pushes her hair from her face. "Am I ever going to get answers from you, counselor?"

"I could say the same thing."

"God, your trouble," he whispers, kissing her mouth. His hand moves and slaps her ass hard.

The contact stings, and she yelps. "I can't believe you just hit me." She widens her eyes and pulls away. Her hand flies to her bottom, and she rubs it.

"Are you going to arrest me?" He smiles wickedly at her.

Bella stares at him.

"Your mouth is smart; it turns me on, and so does your ass."

"You're stunning."

"Thank you. So are you."

She blushes.

"Yeah," Edward laughs, pushing her blouse to the floor. He hasn't had sex with the same women in‒ Well, he can't remember. He doesn't have girlfriends. He doesn't stay longer than one night with a woman. Normally, he needs a change ‒ a change from the fake tits and hair. But Bella's all natural, and he doesn't feel much like up and finding a new body. It's a nice change. Really nice.

"Sometimes I need a filter," she continues as he kisses her skin. "But it works so well in the court room."

"I bet you talk the asses off of everyone."

"I hold my own." She moans when he bites her throat and holds her closer than ever.

"I bet you do," he smiles, lifting her against him.

* * *

"Lower cupboard," Bella instructs while sitting at her table.

"I took all of these doors off," he reminds her. "I know where you keep your pans."

"Bells!"

Bella widens her eyes and then shoots out of her chair. "Oh, my God."

Edward frowns and leans over to see if he can see the door. "You expecting company?"

"It's my dad." She gets up quickly, knocking her chair back. Bella rushes to the door. "Dad, hi. Wh- what are you doing here?"

"Bella, stop joking," Charlie laughs, walking past his daughter with his toolbox in hand.

"I'm not." She shuts the door. Her eyes go to Edward, who comes from the kitchen wiping his hands on a cloth.

Charlie freezes. He doesn't have his gun on him. He would tell the man to freeze, because he looks like he belongs in a gang, a Hells Angels-type situation.

"Dad, um, this is Edward. Edward, this is my father, Charlie Swan."

Charlie blinks a few times. "Who is this, Bella?"

"Edward," Bella says carefully. "I just told you."

He looks at his daughter with an 'Oh, please' look. "And Edward is…?"

"Standing right here," Edward butts in. He doesn't take crap from anyone.

Bella rushes over and pleads with Edward with her eyes.

He nods in understanding. "Hello, Mr. Swan. I'm Edward Cullen." He moves past Bella and extends his hand. He _can_ be charming. Mind you, growing up, parents hated him near their daughters. Hated him. It's really not his fault all the good girls wanted a rebel, orphaned boy. He pushes that away for the moment.

Charlie looks at the extended hand.

"Dad," Bella growls with wide eyes.

"Chief of Police Charles Swan." He does his introduction better than Bella.

Bella covers her eyes, mortified. This could be the reason she doesn't date much and barely has sex. Another reason is how uptight she is, she knows this, but she's clearly working on that part of herself. Having Edward in her home is a huge step.

"Edward Cullen, hired help." He smiles, shaking Bella's father's hand.

"I guess you don't need my services anymore, Bells?" He looks at is daughter, and she's frowning at him. "You forgot? I said I would pop in this weekend and help you out with your list. You asked me to," he reminds her.

"Oh, my gosh. I _did_ forget."

"That's not like you." Charlie frowns. "Are you feeling okay, honey?"

"I'm fine, yes." Her eyes dart to Edward.

"I'm making dinner. Can I set another plate?" Edward questions.

Bella has to think fast. Her father's staying the night, and Edward's been staying in the spare room. They've been having sex, and she can't let her father find out. She can't let him know Edward is staying in her home and not just helping during the day.

* * *

Edward chuckles when she walks into the kitchen frazzled. She just handed Charlie a beer. "What?"

"It's not funny," she scolds.

"It's very funny." He shakes his head. "You're the good girl, and I'm the tattoo-covered, biker-riding boy. It's like a movie or something," he laughs. "The best part is your father is the chief of police." He shakes his head at the whole situation. "Brilliant."

Bella sighs, shaking her head. "He's staying the night," she informs him.

"I can go," Edward states simply. He's easygoing; he blows like the wind.

"No!" She shouts more loudly than intended.

Smirking, he walks to her and takes her hips in his hands. This is his favorite position. Pressing her against the counter, he smiles down at her. She may be older, but he's taller and larger. She looks young like this. Thrusting his hips forward, he grinds into her slowly, enticing a moan from her lips.

"Edward, my dad…"

"You think the words 'my dad' would make my hard-on go away… but it only excites me more." He sucks her neck. "I knew you liked me," he says, smiling into her heated skin.

"Please, not now," she begs, trying to push his shoulders.

"Tonight."

"I just told you…" she sighs, trying to straighten her clothing and hair. She's also trying to cool her body down. "Could this night get any worse?" she mutters, slapping her forehead.

Edward laughs. "Don't wish for it."

"I came in to try and figure out how we will work this sleeping arrangement"

"Your house, your dad ‒ you figure it out," he shrugs. He's fine with whatever she wants. He can easily go. He honestly doesn't want to, but he can.

"Thanks so much for your help," Bella growls.

Edward grabs her middle, and she squeals. He slaps her ass again.

"Edward," Bella gasps with wide eyes.

"Your attitude is going to get you into a heap of trouble." He leans in and kisses her forehead. Pulling back, he looks at her, unsure of where that came from.

She stares at him, not knowing what to think about anything that's been going on the past couple of weeks. There's a definite level of comfort between them now.

"Fuck, but I love it," he mutters before brushing her lips with his. Despite her father being in the next room, his hand slides into her hair and pushes it behind her ear as they kiss.

* * *

**Thanks everyone & MariahajilE**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you again to MariahajilE**

**Thank you to the wonderful AMAZING reviewers - flutter heart**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Charlie looks at her shut bedroom door. He knows that guy is behind it. "What's going on, kid?"

"Edward's a friend."

"A friend that's living here?" He makes a face. "This isn't you, Bella. Are you pregnant? Is he the father?"

"Will you lower your voice" Bella hisses in complete horror. She's horrified because she doesn't want Edward to hear any of what her father just said.

"Well, are you?"

"No, I'm not, and that has nothing to do with him being here."

"Why is he here? Where did you meet? When? I was just down with Sue, and this Edward wasn't in the picture. I would have recognized him." Charlie widens his eyes. His comment a clear punch at his body covered in ink.

"We met and hit it off. You know, Dad, Sue would be happy for me."

"Don't even bring her into this. She's a hopeless romantic. I love her to pieces, but her influence is as bad as your mother's at this point"

Bella sighs. "It's late, I'm tired, and Edward knows we're out here talking about him."

"Good."

"Goodnight, Dad."

"Isabella Swan‒"

"Goodnight, Dad," Bella repeats in her lawyer voice.

Charlie watches her go into her bedroom with that tattoo-covered man he knows nothing about.

* * *

Smiling with his back against her headboard, he has his hands clasped over his stomach. His chest is bare. Boxers barely cover his legs.

Bella shuts the door and sinks against it.

"That bad, huh?"

"He hates your tattoos," Bella blurts out.

Edward laughs. "You love them, though."

"Yeah, I do," she admits after a moment or two. Her eyes run over him.

"I can sleep on the floor, Bella," he tells her as she is still stuck to the shut door.

"We've slept together before. Plenty," she reminds him.

"Yeah, but that was slightly different. This is more forced."

"You can if you want," she shrugs, watching him.

"It's your room, your house."

"Do you want to sleep on the floor?"

"No. Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

"Yes."

"Then it's settled," he says simply.

* * *

He showered after her. Walking into the bedroom from the adjoining bath, he looks at her reading some files in bed. "Do you go out?"

"Out?" She pulls her glasses from her face to look at him in the towel. Goddamn.

"Out." He is not bashful about his body. Bodies are amazing creations. She's 35 and such a homebody from what he sees. 35 isn't old; it's older than him but not old.

Her eyes watch him dry off with a small towel as a larger one is around his lean hips. She knows those hips better than she knows him. "Where are you from?" She should know something like that. If she does get pregnant, she'd like to tell her child something more than how drop dead sexy his or her father is. That would be completely inappropriate.

"All over," he answers, his throat suddenly tight. He never answers questions about himself. Most people don't care to ask, and he's fine with that.

Bella studies him. "Will I ever get an answer out of you?"

Edward drops the towels and walks to the bed naked. He climbs in beside her and pulls her files away.

"I had a system going," she whispers. "And you need to pick up after yourself."

"I bet." The last paper floats down to join the rest on the floor. "I know."

Sighing, she scoots down and rolls into him. It's so simple and natural. Too natural. Suddenly, she doesn't care to find out any information about him to tell their child ‒ her child ‒ because his fingers are doing such wonderful things. She breathes raggedly against his neck. He smells good, clean. Warm. He smells warm. Her arms wrap around his shoulders.

Edward kisses her skin and tugs at her pyjamas.

No more questions are asked. Only groping and breathless kisses fill the room.

* * *

Edward lies awake in bed. He's spent but can't sleep. He can't sleep because of this woman by his side. Turning his head, he looks at her for a moment. He debates taking off and hitting the road again; doing what he always does. He doesn't owe her anything, and she doesn't owe him anything. It's simple, and yet it feels far from simple. He feels like he should stay. Things aren't done, but he knows he's been here too long. Almost three weeks. He didn't know three weeks would make him feel like this, for the first time in his life. Like home.

* * *

Bella rolls over and frowns at the empty space. She smiles remembering last night. "God," she whispers in the empty room. Sitting up, she grabs her robe and heads to find Edward and her father.

"You did good, kid," Charlie comments, looking at the finished cupboard doors. "Did you grow up doing work with your father?"

Edward looks at Bella's father. He looks like the kind of man that was a great dad to Bella. She's that kind of woman, not the kind he normally encounters. She's stable and comes from a solid home. She doesn't look for what's missing all over town. "No, I didn't."

"Morning." Bella makes herself known. Edward and Charlie are holding mugs. She smells the coffee and sees the scones. "Hi."

"Morning, Bells." Charlie smiles and kisses his daughter's head.

"Morning," Edward greets her. "I made scones. Coffee?"

"Sure." Her voice is a peep. She clears her throat and looks between the two as Edward kindly pours her a cup of coffee.

"Edward was just showing me his handiwork. It's really good."

"Thank you, Mr. Swan."

"Call me Charlie," he says, smiling. Edward seems like a nice guy. The tattoos are very daunting to his appearance, but his demeanor's nothing like the tattoos.

Edward smiles. His eyes shift to Bella, and her jaw is slack. He gives her a wink when she meets his eyes.

* * *

"I still want you to be safe. You can't trust anyone."

"Dad," Bella groans.

"I love you, kid."

"I love you, too." She hugs and kisses him. "Thanks for coming out here. Sorry I forgot."

"It looks like you have the house in good hands."

"Yeah." Bella smiles and nods. "Call me when you get to Forks."

"Always do." He smiles and heads to his cruiser.

* * *

Bella wipes down some counterspace as Edward is putting the cupboard doors back on in the kitchen. "Did your father teach you all this stuff?" she comments lightly.

"No."

"Oh." She was hoping for more than that. Shifting on her feet, she turns to look down at him. "Your mother, then?"

"No." His answers are short.

They sound bitter and angry. "I know… I know you're helping me, and other than the sex, I guess that's all it is, but…" Edward stops installing and looks up at her from his spot on the floor.

"Bella, we should stick to what this is."

"Which is what?" She knows what it is on her end. Her final outcome is totally different from his. He's just taking a break, and while she doesn't understand that, it worked in her favor. But she hasn't taken his life into consideration. His past, ghosts. Him being so unwilling to communicate with her makes her think about his life more.

"It's sex. It's me helping you here. Easy, simple."

"Right," Bella nods. "I just… If you wanted to ever talk about something other than the house or sex‒"

"I'm good, Bella. Really."

"Okay," she nods, ending it there. "I'll be in the garden." She rests the cloth on the counter and heads out. She's just as confused, if not more, than she was when they first started this three weeks ago.

* * *

He walks out carrying a sandwich cut in half. "I'm sorry. Peace offering?" He holds it out with a glass of ice tea.

Bella smiles up at him from her spot on the lounge. "Edward, it's fine. You're right."

"I don't know." He sinks to his knees before her, resting the sandwich on the small table there. "I don't stay around"

"It's okay."

"I can go if you want."

She doesn't say anything for a long time.

"I'll go." He nods.

"I don't want you to go. I like having you here."

Smiling, he kisses her.

"More than I should, because this is just business," Bella reminds him and herself.

"Business can be fun," he informs her.

Bella laughs when he pulls at her shirt and pulls his off, throwing it to the side.

"So much fun."

"No," she laughs, pushing him away. "Not out here, no."

He simply smirks at her.

She's done.

* * *

"Outside? Christ, Bella." Rosalie widens her eyes. "This is the what? 4th week now? And he met Charlie over the weekend?"

"I forgot Charlie was coming around." Bella walks back to the office. She rubs Rosalie's growing stomach. "How was the ultrasound this morning?"

"So amazing," Rose gushes.

Bella smiles. "Is Emmett pretty excited?"

"He's crazy. I think he's going to drive me insane."

Bella laughs. She won't have the father to share the excitement of the new arrival with. It actually makes her sad. She isn't even pregnant, but she feels sad at the thought now.

* * *

Edward takes the last door off of the bathroom cupboards. Getting up, he dusts his pants off.

"What are you doing?" Bella questions with wide eyes as he gets up from her bathroom floor.

"Taking these out to finish them." He makes a face at her. "How was your day?"

"Fine. You, um… This bathroom doesn't have to be done."

"Yes, it does. You need an update in here." He smiles at her silly face. Walking over holding two cupboards, he kisses the side of her head. "Relax, Just Bella. Your red notations will get done."

"It's not that." Her eyes dart to where the tests are hidden at the back of her cupboard. He makes another face at her and heads to take them out to her garage.

* * *

"Are you cooking?" Edward questions.

"Yeah." Bella looks over her shoulder and smiles. He comes around and holds her from behind.

She feels so damn good. His hands press into her stomach. "No one's ever cooked for me," he says, admitting something personal to her.

"Don't be silly. Your mother? Father?"

He says nothing.

"You cook for me almost every night," Bella states.

"It smells good," he compliments, his lips pressed against the smooth skin of her neck. She smells so perfect.

Bella laughs softly. "I hope it tastes good."

"It will." He watches her. "I don't have a family," he says suddenly.

She freezes. Her hand stops, her eyes widen, and maybe for a moment, her heart stops. "What?"

"It's okay. I just wanted to tell you something about myself." He knows she wants to know things, but he holds back. It's just the way it should be. This is merely business until he heads off again.

"Thank you," she says, leaning into his embrace.

* * *

Edward laughs. "It wasn't that bad."

"It was terrible," she tells him, eating a slice of the amazing pizza that just arrived. Dinner was awful, dreadful. She's never cooking again.

"I would have eaten it."

"You're too kind, but you wouldn't have survived through the night," she laughs, chewing the pizza.

He smiles and shakes his head. "So silly."

Bella chews slowly and smiles. "Tell me about you."

He clears his throat. "Bella, I think it best we‒"

"I don't." She puts her pizza down and moves closer to him on the floor of her living room. "I don't." Her lips kiss his neck, and her hands run up his chest. She pulls his shirt up and runs her hands over his tight tattoo-covered stomach. She needs to know more about him.

"What are you doing, Just Bella?" He stretches his legs out as she undoes his pants.

"You can't fake it if you're naked," she whispers, kissing his newly exposed skin.

"Do you use that in the courtroom?"

She laughs lightly before looking at him. His eyes are as heavy as hers feel. "No, but I should."

* * *

**What do you think Edward's story is?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to MariahajilE for making is SO much better. By better I mean you can read it now! *claps***

**Just an FYI: There might be a bit of a wait before you get Chapter 10. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"I need…" She runs her fingers through his hair as she sits on his lap, straddling his hips. "I need to know something about you before you walk out of here."

His hands slide up and down her sides. "Are you kicking me out already?" He knows _already_ is not really already. He's been here almost a month. Already should have been day three. He doesn't even know where he would go at this point. His brain is not thinking correctly anymore. Normally, he wouldn't have a plan, but he wouldn't hesitate, either. Here, he's hesitating.

"No," she whispers, leaning into kiss his mouth. She needs to tell their potential child something. She needs to know something about him. He can't just be the guy she picked up at a club and had a baby with. "Never," she whispers softly on his soft lips.

"I don't have a family."

Her thumb runs over his lower lip. "What happened to them?"

"Well," he sighs, his hands running up her back. "Can you be naked, too?" His nose rubs along her jaw.

"No," she smiles and rubs her hands down his bare chest. Her fingertips toy with his nipple rings for a moment before she pulls her eyes back to his face. "Tell me, Edward."

"My mother left me, I guess."

"You guess?" She unbuckles his jeans and smiles a tiny bit when he lifts his hips. She easily scoots back, pulling at them.

"From what I gather, she left me in an alley in New York." He grew up in homes there. It was hell.

She has no words, freezes. She craves a baby, craves taking care of a child, her child. She can't wrap her head around people ‒ women, men, anyone ‒ leaving one alone.

"I got through school."

She wrinkles her brow. "You went to college?"

"Yeah." He leans in and kisses her shoulder. His hand pushes against her back to press her closer. "Bella?"

"Hmm?" She feels proud of him. Crazy proud. She had her father, mother, Sue, and friends behind her while she went to school. He had no one, and he did it.

"What's going on here?"

"What do you mean?" Her attention is back to getting his jeans off. Success.

"You know what I mean," he whispers. This isn't him. He feels good, but he doesn't have a family. He doesn't count on anyone but himself, and now he's counting on her too much. He can feel it. He looks forward to her. Heartbroken is what you get when you think you can depend on people. He didn't know his mother ‒ he doesn't want to at this point ‒ but she left him when he depended on her as a baby. As a child, he figured out he couldn't depend on anyone. As an adult, he just doesn't.

Bella looks at him through sad eyes. "Edward…" She whispers his name.

"You don't have to say anything."

"Have you tried to find her?"

"Why? She left me when I was a baby." He doesn't understand how someone can leave their baby. "She's not a good person."

"Maybe… Maybe something happened, and she couldn't‒"

"She left a child, a tiny baby," Edward argues.

Bella nods. This is his story, and she can't try to control how he should feel about it. She sits on his lap and stares at him, her fingers tracing lightly over his skin.

"I grew up in horrible homes," he says, shaking his head, trying to forget the thoughts. "Never should a child have to endure that kind of life."

"No," Bella whispers. She leans in and kisses his bare skin.

"I ran away so many times from this one foster family…"

"Oh, Edward." She runs her fingers through his hair and pulls his head to her chest. She holds him tight. "You're so strong."

"They were awful people."

She presses a kiss to the top of his head, over his hair. "What did you study?"

"I have a degree in Education."

"What?" Bella pulls back and stares at him. "Are you a teacher?"

"I'm a drifter," Edward reminds her.

She runs her fingers into his hair. "You can be a teacher?"

"Hmm…" He toys with the strap of her tank, pulling it down. He kisses her naked shoulder.

"Edward, that's wonderful."

"I wanted to be there for kids that didn't have anybody, but riding my Harley makes me feel alive, makes me feel at home."

Bella's eyes dart all over his face as she tries to digest him. She didn't know. She was clueless about him, _everything_ about him. "You don't have a home."

"My Harley."

"A permanent address," she clears up.

"No," he answers. She knows this, and he frowns. "Make love to me," he demands.

"Edward, you're such an enigma." Even though she thought she had him figured out, she doesn't. She doesn't even have a clue.

He pushes her top over her stomach. "Make love to me," he says again, pulling it over her head.

* * *

The shadows on her skin from the lights on in the kitchen shine through the room, kissing her skin. He traces the colours over her body. Light, dark, light dark.

Bella lies staring at him, her breath caught in her throat. She doesn't dare blink, because she doesn't want to miss anything right now. They have kissed and touched each other into exhaustion. She can barely move. Bella finds his eyes and smiles.

Edward moves slowly and settles comfortably on top of her. His hand run into her hair and push it back. His fingers sink into her scalp, and he cups her head, lifting it from the downy rug beneath them. His lips kiss hers ever so lightly. They are soft, loving pecks.

* * *

He can't stay.

* * *

Bella smiles from her bed and stretches. She remembers moving up the stairs after they made love on the floor of the living room. The both of them were tripping over their own feet and kissing. She laughs, covering her mouth at the memory.

"Edward?" She pushes out of her bed, grabbing a robe. Her arms slip easily through the holes, and she ties it around her slim waist. Padding on bare feet from her room, she skips down the stairs.

"Edward?" she calls lightly again. No coffee. No scones. She frowns before walking outside in her flip-flops and into the garage. Immediately, she doesn't see his bike. The Harley's gone.

Turning, she heads faster than normal to his room. Her heart is beating quickly, and she wills it to slow down, relax.

Opening the door, she finds the sheets from the bed in the laundry basket near the door. His room was never full, but now it's bare.

Bella's eyes scan the room for any sign of him. She blinks a few times, unsure if she's awake.

* * *

She sits at the breakfast table and holds her coffee cup between her palms. The dark liquid is cooling at a lightning speed. Maybe it's just cold, because it's suddenly 11am. Pushing her chair out, she stands, dumps her coffee down the drain, and heads up to the spare room.

She starts the washer. Lifting the sheets, she holds them to her face and inhales deeply before thrusting them into the waiting vacant space filling quickly with water. She slams the top down and goes to shower.

* * *

Alice knocks. "Bella?" she calls and pushes Henry's stroller up before lifting him out and leaving it on her front porch. "Bells?"

"In here," Bella calls from the kitchen.

"Hey." Alice smiles. It's been about a week since she saw or spoke to Bella. Life is getting too busy.

"Hi, you." Bella greets Henry, kissing his head. He squeals with delight. She smiles. "Give me a moment?"

"Sure, sure." Alice nods, taking her happy baby into the living room.

* * *

"Hey," she greets Bella, who's carrying two glasses of lemonade. "Who was that?"

"The contractor."

"Contractor?" Alice is confused. "Where have you been this past week anyway? You were MIA. Rose is busy, as well." As much as she loves being home with Henry, she wants to get back to work, into the swing of things.

"Working," Bella answers.

"Why a contractor? I thought Mr. Harley was doing the work in exchange for his baby-making cream."

Bella can't help but smile. "He's gone."

"Wait. Are you… Are you pregnant?" She widens her eyes with hope.

"No," Bella answers. "I don't know," she finally answers honestly. She hasn't processed what happened past week. She didn't want to. She didn't want to find out.

"You don't know? What the hell do you mean? All this crazy sex and having him with you was to have a baby, and you don't know?" Her voice turns into a high pitch shriek.

"Alice, it's just…" She hangs her head and then looks over at Henry as he coos against Alice. She wonders how someone could just leave their child, leave a part of them alone in this horribly scary world. She sighs. "He… It doesn't matter anymore." She feels different, like her whole plan was wrong. Checking to see if she was pregnant when he left was not the first thing she wanted to do. Cry. Crying was what she wanted to do, and she did.

"Bella, you could be pregnant."

"I know. I just don't feel pregnant," she mutters. "I feel empty." Bella lifts her eyes to Alice's. Alice has been against Edward and their situation from the start, so she doesn't expect much support right now.

"Oh, honey." Alice moves, hugging Bella with Henry squeezed between them. "Go take a test. I'll be here," Alice smiles. "You need to take care of yourself. You look really…"

She feels "really."

Alice watches her friend head upstairs. She feels heavy with sadness for her. Whether Bella and Edward were meant to be, she doesn't know. She knows Bella was doing something crazy, completely irrational, and totally out of character in order to have a baby. But the fact is that Bella was happy. She was light. She was shining. Right now, Alice can see that everything Rose said was right. They were good for each other ‒ no matter how crazy the situation.


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally done! After so much pressure. I just had two versions written and this one felt most right in the end. **

**Beta-ed by MariahajilE - thanks**

**I do hope you enjoy :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

He did anything he could after school to avoid being at home. Meeting Mac was a lifesaver. Mac owned a garage and repair shop in the city. He got a job of sorts with him. It wasn't a real job because Mac didn't pay him, but Edward loved every second. He loved working with his hands, and he loved feeling needed and important. He loved what they were building, what they built. A Harley, the most amazing creation he's ever seen. Mac had told him it wouldn't be perfect until he put work into it: 'work, blood, sweat and money.'

He worked on that bike for years with Mac. Working with Mac got him through the hard teenage years. It gave his hands something to do. When he got into fights at school, it was 'use your hands to make an impact, not impact on people's faces.' Mac didn't hear the reasoning; he didn't care. He just told Edward like it was. Edward respected him, looked up to him.

Mac died before it was finished, before Edward finished college. Once he finished the bike ‒ alone ‒ Mac's wife gave him what little money Mac had and said, "Mac talked about you all the time, the lost boy at the shop." She then smiled and cupped his cheek. He didn't say a word back, but the warmth of her palm on his cheek was tender, and it's still burned into his skin. Mac was a good man.

* * *

The open road is home. It always has been. He finished school and then left. It felt right to leave, so he left and never looked back. There was nothing keeping him in New York; no friends, no family. He has always kept to himself. Throughout college and high school, he didn't say anything to anyone. There was no point in making friends; he had nothing but his bike.

* * *

The sounds of his bike and the wind blowing past his ears are all the conversation he thought he needed. Until now. A week away, a week on the road. He doesn't know what he's doing anymore. He used to know. It was just in him. He's so unsure at this time.

* * *

Pulling on\to a curb, he sits on his bike and pulls his helmet off. The sky is dark, and the stars are bright. He can hear the music coming from inside the bar.

"Hey, stranger."

Edward looks over at the woman. Very attractive but very fake. He frowns.

"Let me turn that frown upside down," she purrs, stroking his shoulder and down his arm.

"You can try," he says.

* * *

"But last time," Bella's eyes widen, "everything was fine. I'm 12 weeks. Three months." This is when everything is meant to be fine.

"Bella, these things happen. Sometimes there's no reason."

She sags against the bed, which is now warm from her body. "I‒ I don't understand." She looks up at the ceiling. "I heard the heart beat last time."

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

"What happens now?" She just shuts her eyes as she hears the machine go off.

Dr. Meadow hates this part, telling mothers about the removal of their dead baby. Bella looks so completely broken on the bed. She watches her pull her shirt down over her slightly protruding belly. "I'm so sorry."

"What's next?" Bella sucks in a breath, ready to find out, ready to push on outwardly. Inwardly, her heart is breaking; there are cracks on top of cracks now. Her hand runs over her face.

"We wait until you miscarry."

Her eyes widen, and the lump in her throat grows tighter. She feels like she can't breathe. "Okay." It comes out as a squeak.

"If you don't, we will do a D&C."

"Right. Of course."

"I'll give you a moment."

Bella lies on the bed for God only knows how long. She covers her face with her palms and cries into them.

* * *

Bella reads the depositions over and over. The words float around her head. She hasn't gotten any further in this case. Her head's not in it. Neither is her heart.

"Hey," Angela says as she knocks.

"Hi." Bella forces a smile.

"Bella, go home."

"I have work," she insists. She has a daily plan. She needs to follow through so she doesn't lose it.

* * *

Bella sits on the floor of the spare room; the room that's for her baby, the room that was Edward's for the short time he was with her. She folds the new baby things she stupidly bought. She has enough clothing to clothe a baby for six months. Shaking the tears from her eyes, she gently places them in the suitcase and pushes it to the back of the closet. That place seems to be the permanent home for the baby items.

Her legs are curled underneath her bottom. She drops her head and cries into her hands for what feels like the millionth time. Bella felt that Edward was with her when she was carrying his baby. Now she feels more alone than ever.

* * *

"Bella," Sue says gently. "It gets easier." When she heard Bella was pregnant ‒ is pregnant ‒ and that her baby doesn't have a heartbeat, she was shocked. She wasn't that shocked, because she knew Bella was trying for a baby, but that she was pregnant with Edward's child. She'd never met him.

"I don't know about that," Bella answers, sitting under the lights in her garden. She picked up gardening about three days ago. It looks so pretty out here, with raised flowerbeds littering her lawn. Sue came down and helped her get it started. Her father grunted about Edward no longer being in the picture but said nothing more.

"I am a bit shocked about your… plan."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter anymore." She touches her stomach. She hasn't miscarried, and it's been a week now.

"Charlie liked him."

"He probably likes him more now that he's gone." Bella laughs a bit.

"How are you?"

"Fine," Bella answers, staring ahead.

"Really, Bella, how are you?" Sue pushes.

"Tired," she admits. "Sad, lonely ‒ lonelier than I knew I could be"

Sue smiles a bit and touches her hand. "It will be all right you know."

"I don't know about that. He isn't coming back. He… His nature isn't to stick around," she comments lightly. Bella looks around the yard while Charlie putters inside. "I felt different with him."

Sue smiles. "From what I gather ‒ from what Charlie said ‒ you _were_ different."

"I guess it doesn't matter anymore. I don't have anything." She touches her stomach. "It was a long shot anyway. A completely wrong, long shot." She knew from the start that she shouldn't deceive him ‒ anyone ‒ specially with something so huge, a child. It didn't work out in the end, and most likely, that was fate giving her a swift kick in the ass.

Sue gives her a tiny smile. "You didn't deserve to lose your baby."

"Thank you." Bella sighs, shutting her eyes and leaning her head back.

* * *

"I think we're going to have to go with the D&C, Bella."

"Okay." She's resigned. They make her appointment for the next Friday. It gives her the weekend to recover, to get herself together.

* * *

He looks at the calendar on the wall of the diner and knows he's been gone for almost three months. "Fuck," he curses. Edward gets up and throws money down before heading out.

* * *

Bella leaves the hospital in Alice's car. Rose wanted to come, but she insisted she was fine and could handle it herself. After Alice drops her off, she insists she's fine and doesn't need anyone to stay with her.

"Bella, you won't even know I'm here." Alice helps her from the car.

"I just want to sleep, Alice. I promise to call if there's any change."

"Okay. Fine." Alice wants to fight with her but thinks better of it.

Bella sighs, pulling herself together enough to force a smile, and she shuts the door after Alice leaves. Holding back the tears, Bella turns and heads up to her room.

* * *

Edward's bike races down the street. He's been driving for miles and miles. The familiarity of the streets and buildings come into view. Suddenly, he feels like he should, like everything fits; he fits, tattoos and all.

Coming to a stop, he sits on his bike in front of the house, sees her car in the driveway, and smiles a bit, knowing she's close by. He didn't realize how much he missed her, missed being here. It feels like home to him. She feels like home. He gets off of his bike and heads around to the back door. Smiling, he turns the knob and goes in.

* * *

Bella lies still on her bed. Her eyes are shut, and she's crying for everything missing in her life. She knows it's pathetic, because there are people far worse off than her. She has a family, a home, a job, but she's sad. She feels so sad.

"Bella?"

She sits up in bed and looks at her shut bedroom door.

"Bella?"

Moving slowly, she places her feet on the floor.

"Hello?" He opens her bedroom door. His face softens when his eyes land on her, and he stares. She looks ill, pale, thin.

"Edward? What‒"

"I had to come back." And it's dumb. He sounds dumb, but there isn't any other explanation. Moving quickly, he sinks to the floor at her legs. He shifts himself between them, his hands on her bare thighs. "Are you all right?" Edward reaches up and cups her cheek, wiping away the tears on her face. "I'm sorry."

Her quivering lip gets calmed between her teeth. She nods her head.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers, dropping his hand and wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. His head rests on her breasts.

Bella wraps her arms around his head. "I have so much to tell you," she whispers. Her chest still feels tight.

"I have to tell you… I love you. I love you."

Bella runs her fingers through his hair.


End file.
